Trzej bracia
__NOEDITSECTION__ Był raz człowiek, który miał trzech synów, a za całe mienie jeden dom, w którym mieszkał. Każdy z synów chętnie by objął ten dom po jego śmierci, ale ojciec zarówno kochał jednego, jak i drugiego. Sam nie wiedział, jak miał zrobić, ażeby żadnego nie skrzywdzić. Sprzedawać domu nie chciał, gdyż dom ten był jeszcze własnością jego przodków. Prawda, że mógłby był w ten sposób jednakowo synów obdzielić, ale przyszła mu inna myśl do głowy i rzecze: — Idźcie w świat i zmierzcie się; niech każdy z was nauczy się jakiego rzemiosła, a gdy wrócicie, to ten, który wykaże najlepszy rezultat swej pracy, dom po mnie obejmie. Synowie zgodzili się na to; starszy obrał sobie zawód kowala, średni golibrody, a najmłodszy fechmistrza, czyli szermierza. Następnie oznaczyli czas, w którym mają się zejść z powrotem i puścili się w drogę. Zdarzyło się tak, że każdy z nich dostał się do zdolnego majstra i mógł się dobrze w zawodzie swym wydoskonalić. Kowal musiał podkuwać konie króla i myślał sobie: „No, nic ci nie brakuje, będziesz miał dom”! Golibroda oskrobywał zarost samym wybrednym panom i także twierdził, że dom będzie jego własnością. Fechmistrz otrzymał niejedno cięcie, ale zaciskał zęby i wcale się nie zrażał, myśląc sobie: „Jeżeli cię byle cięcie zrazi, to domu nigdy nie dostaniesz”. Skoro więc termin oznaczony minął, bracia zeszli się znowu u ojca. Nie wiedzieli jednak, kiedy znajdą odpowiednią okazję do wykazania swoich talentów, siedzieli przeto razem i radzili. Gdy tak siedzą, nagle tuż obok leci zając przez pole. — Ach! — zawołał golibroda — ten się zjawia jak na zawołanie. Wziął kubek, mydło i rozbijał pianę dopóty, dopóki zając nie nadbiegł. Wtedy namydlił go w pełnym biegu i wygolił mu bródkę, nie zaciąwszy go ani razu. — To mi się podoba! — rzekł ojciec. Jeżeli tamci nie popiszą się lepiej, dom będzie twoim. Niedługo trwało, aż tu w pełnym galopie jedzie jakiś pan powozem. — No, teraz ojciec zobaczy, co ja umiem — zawołał kowal. Skoczył za powozem, oderwał koniowi, pędzącemu galopem, wszystkie cztery podkowy i w pełnym biegu przybił mu cztery nowe. — Ależ z ciebie zuch! — rzekł ojciec — wykonywasz swoje rzemiosło tak dobrze, jak twój brat swoje i doprawdy nie wiem, któremu z was dom oddać. Na to ozwał się trzeci: — Ojcze, pozwól i mnie się popisać! A że właśnie deszcz zaczął padać, fechmistrz obnażył swoją szpadę i krzyżową sztuką jął nią manewrować nad swoją głową tak, że ani jedna kropla nań nie spadła, gdy zaś deszcz się powiększył i stał się wreszcie tak ulewnym, jak gdyby ktoś na niebie ceber opróżniał, jął machać szpadą coraz mocniej i pozostał najzupełniej suchym, jak gdyby siedział pod dachem. Gdy ojciec to zobaczył, zdziwił się i rzekł: — Tyś się najlepiej wykształcił i dom należy do ciebie! Tamci obaj przystali na to, boć tak było poprzednio umówione, ale, że wszyscy trzej kochali się bardzo z sobą, zostali więc przeto razem, a każdy prowadził swoje rzemiosło. Że zaś byli majstrami co się zowie, przeto zarabiali dużo pieniędzy. I tak w zadowoleniu obopólnym dożyli późnej starości, a gdy jeden zachorował i umarł, to dwaj pozostali tak się tym zmartwili, że także pochorowali się wkrótce i pomarli. A ponieważ wszyscy trzej byli tak zręczni i tak się wzajem kochali, pochowano przeto razem we wspólnym grobie. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Die drei Brüder (oryginał w języku niemieckim) Kategoria:Bracia Grimm Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku niemieckim Kategoria:Przekłady prozy